Warrior
WARRIOR GUIDE AND BUILDS Warriors are melee fighters who are tough and inflict a lot of damage. They can choose between focusing on damage or toughness, and whether to defeat their foes or protect their allies. CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender. You have trained to use your strength and stamina to become an unstoppable force in melee. You can focus on defending yourself and your allies or smashing your foes. Power Source: Martial Key Abilities: Strength, Stamina Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, chainmail Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged Bonus to Defenses: +2 Fortitude Hit Points at First Level: 15 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 6 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Choose 3 from the class skills list: Athletics (Str), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Spi), Intimidate (Spi), Streetwise (Spi) CLASS FEATURES: Rage When you hit with a damaging attack on your own turn you become enraged until the end of your next turn. While enraged you get a +2 bonus to weapon damage (this does not apply to the attack that caused the rage). Marking ''' Some of your powers mark foes, including the class feature power Taunt. Foes marked by you suffer a -2 to hit with attacks that do not include you as a target. '''COMBAT STYLE Choose one of dual weapon, great weapon, shield: Dual Weapon: You wield a weapon in each hand. You can wield one handed weapons in your off hand. You have the Flurry power. This style does the most damage if you can hit with the Flurry attack and especially if attacking an additional target. Great Weapon: You wield a weapon with both hands. You get +2 to damage rolls when wielding a two handed weapon. This style does consistent high damage against a single target. Shield: You have proficiency with light and heavy shields. You have the Shield Slam power. This style does the least damage but has the best armor class. It can mark an additional foe each round. STANCE After each short rest choose a stance. The stance lasts until the next time you take a short rest. Battle Stance: You get +1 to weapon damage rolls. Berserker Stance: You get +1 to attack rolls weapon attack rolls, a +1 to weapon damage rolls, and -1 to your AC. Defensive Stance: You get +1 to your AC. When you take damage from a foe you become enraged until the end of your next turn. REVENGE: When in defensive stance you can defend your mark with the power Revenge. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Plate Proficiency: You can use plate armor. Retaliation: You can use Revenge power when in any stance. Deflection: AC is increased by +1 while wielding a melee weapon with which you are proficient. Iron Will - +2 to Will Tactical Mastery: You can change stances as a move action instead of just after short rests. Anger Management: If you miss with an attack that enrages you, you are still enraged until the end of your next turn. Booming Voice: Shouts are blast 5 instead of blast 3. Cruelty - increased chance of crits Unbridled Wrath - chance to get more rage when hit Blood Craze - regenerate hit points after being hit by crit Commanding Presence - increases dmg bonus and thp from Battle Shout and Commanding Shout Enrage - get damage bonus after being hit with critical strike Precision: +1 to attack rolls with melee weapons. Death Wish - increased damage done and taken for 30 seconds Furious Attacks - your attacks can reduce healing done to target Unending Fury - increased damage with slam, whirlwind, bloodthirst) Titan's Grip: You can wield two-handed weapons in one hand Incite - improved critical chance with heroic strike, thunderclap, cleave Anticipation - increased chance to dodge Shield Specialization - AC and Fortitude is increased by +1 when you are using a shield. Shield Mastery - improved block Toughness - Improved armor by items, reduces slow effects Concussion Blow - stuns foe and damage Vigilance - select ally, reduces damage done to them, reduces their threat Focused Rage - reduces rage cost of some abilities Vitality - increased Strength, Stamina, and expertise Safeguard - reduces damage taken by target of your intervene ability for 6 seconds Damage Shield - requires shield, when you get hit you do damage back